1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a hard disk drive heat dissipation device, wherein the body of the said device is installed onto the surface of a hard disk drive such that when the hard disk drive is operating, the fan positioned on the body directs cool air inward and the heated air generated is exhausted out through heat dissipation holes to achieve the objective of rapid cooling.
2) Description of the Prior Art
To support processors and software, the unit capacities of current hard disk drives have increased from megabytes to gigabytes and, furthermore, the read-write speeds have become faster and faster. Thus, how to rapidly exhaust the heated air generated by hard disk drives during operation and thereby prevent hard disk drive overheating and operating failure has become another major problem similar to the heat dissipation problems of processors. Since the conventional approach only consists of installing a fan at one end of the hard disk drive, when the fan rotates, the air flow from the exterior is blocked by the end of the hard disk drive, cannot be dispersed over the entire hard disk drive, and fails to reach the front end of the hard disk drive such that most of the heated air generated by the hard disk drive accumulates on the hard disk drive as a result of extremely limited heat dissipation performance.